TRR Emily's Adventures - Emily's Gift
by cbeckham
Summary: Here is another of four year old, Emily's Adventures. In my TRR world, she is the daughter to the King and Queen of Cordonia. This is a Christmas edition for the series on this rambunctious toddler. I hope you enjoy! If you like it, share it! No Warnings, just fluffy goodness. Pixelberry owns all characters except for Emily. She belongs to me.


'… As we all leave here today to go about our daily lives, I would like us to remember that Christmas is a symbol of hope, joy, peace and love… for it is on this day that we celebrate the virgin birth of a great and mighty King. One who came into this world unspoiled by sin as a gift from God, to every man, woman and child…'

As Catherine listens to a holiday sermon via livestream, she continues decorating their living quarters within the structure of the palace. Since Liam had taken Emily out on a shopping excursion, she thought this would be a perfect time to get the wreaths hung and the garland splayed along the mantle of the fireplace and trailing up the spiral stairs to their bedrooms. They will all take part in the trimmings of said items after the tree has been fully decorated. She steps back a moment to admire her handiwork.

"Hmm… Not bad."

While inspecting the room, she must have been so absorbed in the garland and wreaths, she hadn't noticed that the hand selected Christmas tree had been delivered. In the far corner of the sitting room, between two massive windows, there stood the fifteen foot Norwegian fir, just waiting to be adorned. She smiles, thinking about how the evening will be. Liam will string the lights of course, and then later she and Emily will add the ornaments and other trimmings, while Liam prepares them all a cup of homemade hot cocoa. Hana's recipe, of course. This has become a tradition for the royal family since the birth of their daughter, and this year Emily will get to participate fully in the hot cocoa ritual with a cup of her own… maybe not so hot for her of course.

Also a tradition, is Catherine preparing the child friendly hors d'oeuvres that will be served and eaten, as they decorate and listen to Christmas music, while dancing and singing along. She heads to the kitchen and begins the preparation of the planned menu. It will consist of veggie cups, fruit skewers, and pigs in a blanket, Emily's favorite. Let's not forget Liam's favorite, mini grilled cheese sandwiches with a homemade tomato soup dipping sauce.

After getting the pigs in a blanket and the fingers of grilled cheese sandwiches in the oven, she effortlessly cuts and assembles the fruit and veggies for their presentation and places them in the fridge. She had prepared the dipping sauce yesterday, so it only needs to be warmed. Once everything is ready, she heads upstairs to freshen up.

Later, as Catherine waits for Liam and Emily to return she sits on the sofa with a book in hand to help her relax. Before she even reaches a third of the way through the first chapter, her mind drifts back to a week ago when Emily burst in the kitchen where she and Liam were sharing a small cup of gelato. She couldn't hide her excitement and professed that what she really wanted for Christmas was a Digital Baby Grand Piano… more than anything else she had asked for. To her it was just a toy, but Catherine saw it as a tool for learning and thought it would be both fun _and_ educational. However, because they had set a budget both she and Liam knew that regrettably, it was out of the question.

Being the king and queen meant they had the means to give Emily anything her heart desired, but they had agreed that a more conservative approach would be better in the long run for their daughter. In other words, she would know that all things are not just given simply because we want them, but some things must be earned.

Catherine cringes thinking that Liam might be upset when he finds out she bought the piano without his knowledge. They had made a pact to stay on budget, 'no matter what', and now she's thinking this may not end well. She never meant to keep it from him… it just happened.

A few days ago, she and Olivia were out doing some last minute shopping, when suddenly Catherine sees the piano in a window display at one of the stores. It's as if it was sitting there begging her to buy it. She almost called Liam, but after checking the time she realized he was in a conference call at that very moment. Catherine made a split second decision to buy it on her own and would deal with the consequences later. When Emily goes to bed tonight, she'll tell Liam what she had done and hope he understands.

By the time Liam and Emily get back, Catherine has gathered all the ornaments and decorations, including the lights, that together will be hung on both the tree and the garland. Several of the ornaments are handmade by each of them from one of the planned family night activities they'd had. Emily runs to Catherine who bends down and embraces her excited daughter.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Em, did you and Daddy have fun shopping?"

"Yeah, look what he got me."

She proudly holds up a toy soldier and hands it to her mother.

"Wow, he's a beauty, kiddo."

"Mommy, _boys_ are not beautiful." Emily scrunches up her nose at the thought.

"Oh, you're right. Then he's quite _handsome_."

"I think so too." She takes the toy and turns to Liam. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"My pleasure, princess."

Emily smiles as she skips happily upstairs to her room to place the new soldier next to her others. Liam walks over to Catherine and plants a lingering kiss on her lips and in moments it becomes more passionate. When they part, Liam smiles mischievously.

"Should I be jealous that you think the toy soldier is not only handsome, but _quite_ handsome?"

"Not unless you're made of wood."

Liam chuckles as he pulls her body tighter against him, his hand pressing her hips closer so she can feel his growing desire as he whispers seductively in her ear.

" _I assure you I'm not made of wood, my love_."

He nibbles her ear before trailing kisses down her neck as she lets out a gentle moan. " _Mmm_ …" They are both wearing smiles when their eyes meet.

"I'd say more like steel…" Catherine says almost breathless.

"See what you do to me my queen?"

Catherine nudges him playfully.

"Hey, I didn't start it… you did mister."

Liam laughs.

"Alright, you got me, but I just can't help myself. You're so damned irresistible."

"You can show me later just how irresistible I am, but right now we have a tree to decorate."

"Yes, my queen."

Liam bows exaggeratedly and then sighs in defeat as he walks over to the table where Catherine has arranged everything.

"I suppose we should start with the lights, but I'll need a ladder first."

"Someone must have seen how big the tree was and brought one in. It's over by the tree."

Liam tends to the lights while Catherine retrieves the appetizers she prepared. Realizing that Emily must still be in her room, Catherine turns to go upstairs and get her, when Emily comes running down obviously excited.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"What is it Em?"

She rushes in trying to catch her breath, as Liam steps off the ladder and walks over standing beside Catherine. They give each other confused looks as Liam places a hand on Emily's arm.

"Princess, what has got you so worked up?"

When she finally catches her breath, she looks at them both.

"Mommy, Daddy, remember how I wanted a piano for Christmas?"

They both nod their answer and glance nervously at each other.

"I found two under your bed!"

Catherine and Liam gasp when they hear what Emily just said, and then turn to each other with a guilty grin. Without hesitation they both speak in unison, only pausing when the other tries to say something.

"I was going to tell… I know we both agreed… I didn't mean…" Liam's expression becomes curious at the same time Catherine's does.

"Wait… did you say _two_?"

"Uh huh." Emily replies.

Suddenly the realization hits them both, and neither can stifle a laugh.

"Did you…?"

Liam nods. "You too?"

"Yep. Me too!"

They share an embrace, followed by an enormous laugh while Emily watches them unaware and giggles.

"You two are silly, and what's so funny?"

Liam taps her nose with his finger and then pulls her into the hug as she wraps her arms around his legs. He looks lovingly between them.

"Your mother and I have just discovered that we have zero will-power against a four year old princess."

"What does that even mean?"

Catherine kneels in front of her daughter, placing her hands on both of Emily's arms and flashes a brilliant smile.

"Em, just promise you'll never change. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. I promise."

Liam joins his family on the floor, embracing them both as a warmth washes over him. He kisses them both tenderly and then stands.

"Emily?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Will you start us off by turning on the music?"

With the music on, they can finally begin their Christmas ritual of decorating, while eating, dancing and singing. Liam goes back to stringing the lights on the tree, as Catherine and Emily place ornaments on the garland. When the time comes to start putting the decorations on the Christmas tree, they all participate. Emily works on the bottom for obvious reasons, but occasionally Liam will lift her up so she can place a few in the top section of the tree as she giggles happily.

Throughout the evening, Liam and Catherine share a loving glance now and then and when close enough, they steal a kiss or two. After a while, Liam goes to the kitchen and prepares the hot cocoa. When he returns carrying a tray with three mugs on it, Emily follows as he places it on the table. He carefully hands her the one he had cooled with some ice prior to bringing it in and her eyes go wide when she sees the peppermint stick and whipped cream on top.

"For you, princess."

"Wow." Was all she could say. Catherine walks over and he hands one to her with a smile and a bow.

"For you, my queen."

"Mmm… it smells delicious."

With a mug in each of their hands they sip slowly, savoring this sweet goodness as the warmth blankets their throats. While Emily thoroughly enjoys the contents of her mug, Catherine and Liam share an affectionate smile… an unspoken reminder of the love they have for one another and for their daughter, Princess Emily. The peaceful moment is interrupted with Emily slurping what's left of the cocoa.

After the mugs are empty, it's time finish the tree. Liam climbs the ladder one last time to put a star atop it and once safely back on the ground, he reaches to flip a switch. They all nestle together for a moment, admiring their creation.

"Magnificent. What do you think, princess?"

"I think it's pretty daddy."

"And what about you? Does it meet the queen's expectations?"

"It's lovely. I think we've outdone ourselves this year, but I'm exhausted."

They both collapse on the sofa. Liam's arms wrapped around the woman he loves while Catherine sits comfortably with her back against her husband's chest in complete and utter happiness. They both look on with pride and joy as Emily honors them with a concerto on her new piano.


End file.
